The prior art is documented with examples of surgical implant fabrics and materials. A first example of this is depicted in each of U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,996 and US 2009/0192597, both to Bentele et al., and which teaches a surgical implant made from a biocompatible fiber material as a woven textile fabric, such as in the form of a vascular prosthesis. The woven fabric is configured so that its permeability to blood is so low that the blood impregnates the textile fabric upon implantation and seals it off by coagulating, but does not flow through it.
Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,834, teaches a woven fabric with shape memory element strands woven with textile strands. At least one of the shape memory element strands has at least one float of at least five textile strands between binding points.
Fortier 2011/0313450 teaches a hemostatic patch used to provide hemostasis at the site of anastomosis. The patch includes a body having a substrate, a longitudinal slit bisecting at least a portion of the body, and at least one additional slit extending from the longitudinal slit defining a retractable section.
Thomas, US 2011/0238094 teaches a surgical implant which includes a biocompatible substrate and at least one grip member capable of transitioning between a first non-gripping configuration and a second gripping configuration.
Glick, US 2011/0082478 teaches a suture kit having a plurality of flexible strands of suture, each having one or more suture markings indicative of a suture orientation. A mesh material is configured to enable the strands of suture to be passed therethrough, wherein at least one quadrant or section of the mesh material has one or more mesh markings indicative of a mesh material orientation. The suture and mesh markings include visual indicators, the suture visual indicators corresponding to the mesh visual indicators for indicating a correct orientation of the mesh material with respect to the tissue of a subject.
Finally, Levemier U.S. Pat. No. 7,856,984 teaches a surgical covering material formed by extruding a sheet, either by a blown film or a cast film process. The sheet is constructed of a plurality of layers including an outer exposed textured layer having a surface texture defined by laterally elongated depressions that are oval-like in shape and laterally elongated raised portions. At least one of the other layers is substantially solid and without through openings, and the depressions are the result of the stretching and bursting of bubble formed by the foaming agent as the plurality of layers leave an extrusion die.